Dancing With The Stars
by MultiFandomLove02
Summary: Charlize May a 16 year old professional dancer. Hayes Grier is her celebrity partner for Dancing With The Stars. Hayes introduces her too many friends of his. Charlize and Jack Johnson take an interest in each other. But, what happens when secrets spill. Will Charlize recover?
1. Chapter One: New Faces

Charlizes POV

"When DWTS had called asking me to mentor I jumped at the opportunity the only problem was my partner. I don't have anything against him personally, it's just that he has a huge fan base that will not be afraid to attack me. I don't like hate. Never have, never will. I haven't met Hayes yet, but I can't wait to! We are going to be the youngest ones in this competition, which will be a challenge, but we will also have an upper hand." I explained to the interviewer.

"How will you have an upper hand? I mean the other mentors have been dancing for so much longer now." the interviewer Casey asked."Hayes and I keep up with social media. We know the trends and top songs. While a lot of the other mentors don't really keep up with social media."Casey nodded, "Now how do your parents feel about this."

I grimaced at the question. I didn't like talking about my parents considering I don't live with them. "They are proud of me and said they'll be watching at home.""Will they be showing up at any of your events?""No, they won't they have stuff to do at home." I said giving her a fake smile."Well, thanks for coming in." Casey told me.I gave her a small smile before picking up my water and leaving the room.

"Does he know I'm joining him on stage?" I asked Hayes older brother Nash. Nash wanted me to join Hayes on stage for our first ever time meeting each other.

"No. Which is why I want you to go on stage in front of his fans. You two haven't met each other and the fans don't like the fact that you're so young."I nodded my head in agreement with what Nash said. "Okay. I guess it's show time."

I ran out on stage. Hayes spun around when he heard all the fans scream at something behind him. Nash followed me out gave me a microphone.

"Hey, what's up Sacramento!" Nash yelled into the microphone. "We have a surprise as you can see for Hayes. He is going to be on Dancing With The Stars with the amazing Charlize May as a mentor! And I decided along with Sam Wilkinson that we would bring her to us!"

The fans screamed when Nash finished speaking."Hey guys." I said into the microphone jogging over to Hayes and Nash. "Nash is something. Isn't he. Dragging me onto stage."Nash started speaking, "Actually, if I remember right, you wanted to go on stage to meet Hayes after I convinced you.""Well then he had to convince you? Wow!" Hayes said."Yeah, I don't like talking on stage and also your fans are intimidating as hell." I confessed."You guys are intimidating. Aren't you?" Hayes asked.

The three of us jogged off stage. We had been up there for 2 hours just answering fan questions and doing stupid stuff. I also met Jake Foushee, Cameron Dallas, and Sam Wilkinson while being up there. Jake and Cameron didn't know who I was but Sam said that he the rest of the squad had been watching me since I started dancing. Which made me blush.

We made our way over to the rest of the people waiting on Nash and Hayes. I recognized the guys I had met earlier, but no one else. As everyone gathered around Hayes I pulled Nash away. "I'm going to head off. I need to plan stuff for our routine since we have to start practicing next week." I told Nash.

He looked confused, but nodded, "Hey, you can stay. But by the looks of this you aren't used to this." He dug into his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper, "You have my number but not Hayes. On here are Hayes number and Sam wanted me to give you his number." I nodded, taking the paper and putting in my pocket, "Thanks Nash." I turned away starting towards my driver who was waiting for me. "Wait Charlize!" I heard Nash yell. He jogged over to me and gave me a hug. "I'll see you at rehearsal." He walked back to his friends.

I made my way to my driver. Hopping in the car telling him to take me home.


	2. Chapter Two: Different

Hayes POV

Charlize was amazing! I had heard the Omaha Squad talk about her all the time since they been watching her dance forever practically but, wow! She is so nice. Nash and I could tell she felt out of place being on stage and not dancing, but she made it look like she was okay and tried to enjoy herself.

Johnson had told me that when he heard that Charlize was my dance partner he freaked out! That's saying something. Johnson is a chill guy with a good twitter game. He even told me that she was his Woman Crush Wednesday! Not a good idea.

"Yo Hayes! What you think about?" Nate yelled, breaking me out of my thoughts. Everyone's eyes were on me. "Nothing. I was just thinking about how Charlize handled being on stage." I glanced around the room, "Speaking of Charlize where did she go?"

"She went home," Nash answered. "She said that she needed to figure out a routine for you guys since practice starts next week."

"On the subject of Charlize let's talk a little more about her." Sam brought up the subject everyone had been dying to talk about.

"She's hot!" Nate yelled.

Sam hits him in the back of the head, "That's disgusting you pervert! She's 14. I don't want anyone to think about her like that unless they're not turning 20 in 2016." Sam warned pointing his finger at us all.

"I guess that daddy will is an actual thing. I mean damn! Charlize might lose her dance partner with Sam around." Johnson stated, making everyone laugh.

"But no she is pretty." I said.

"Yeah. I'd go for her. I mean she's a sweet girl. Her looks are just a bonus." Johnson mumbled to the whole group.

 **(By the way I'm making the Jacks younger. I started writing this after Gilinsky turned 19 so I'm making it where he just turned 18 and Johnson is 18 but everyone one else is the same age.)**

"Wait. How do you know what her personality is like Johnson?" Dillon asked. Nudging him with his foot.

Gilinsky started speaking, "Well, you see Charlize started dancing when she was 7, So Jack and I were 10ish. Johnson got me hooked on her when we turned 12. He had found her on YouTube and could not stop watching her! He watched her interviews and everything! Don't you have a playlist that's private on your YouTube account just for her Johnson?" Gilinsky asked.

"Yeah, I do. She was my first celebrity crush and still is. Who cares?" Johnson admitted with some red on his cheeks.

We all looked at each other shocked at how calm Johnson was with this. Normally people freak out and deny things, but Johnson is taking it. He's a true man. Or just really dumb.  
"Well, this is different." Cameron says awkwardly.

We all nodded in agreement except for Johnson, who is on his phone doing something.

"What are you doing?" Swazz asked, looking at the Johnson's phone. He looks up at us shocked, "He's changed his wallpaper to Charlize."

"What the hell are you thinking man!" Gilinsky shouts.

"Hey, everyone now knows I have a crush on her so it shouldn't matter and besides Sam already told her that we've been watching her since she started dancing."Johnson tells us.

We all nod, "True" we all say.

"Yeah, but what happens when she sees that your wallpaper is hers?" I asked curiously.

"I'll tell her." Johnson stated simply.

"Hey Johnson can I see your phone?" Sam asked.

"Sure" Johnson said, tossing his phone to Sam.

Sam typed away on his phone before screaming out, "Her birthday is your passcode? Really man? I don't think this is a crush." Sam asked and stated.

Johnson blushed a deep red, "It's nothing okay. It's just a stupid crush on an amazing girl."

"Sure" we all said, giving each other looks of doubt.


	3. Chapter Three: Practice

Charlize's POV

***One Week Later***

I clicked play on the stereo before getting into position. As I danced with Derek I made sure to look in the mirror in front of me. I took notes of what I would need to change for Hayes and me making this work.

The song finished. I stepped away from Derek. "Thank you," I told him.

"It's no problem, besides, if I need help I can ask you. Also, I think it's a good idea for us to have someone to go to when we need help with the dances." Derek said.

I heard clapping from behind us. We jumped and spun around to see Hayes, Nash, Sam, and someone else who I hadn't met last week.

I walked over to them, "Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi" Hayes, Nash, and Sam replied while their friend just stared at me gobsmacked.

I stood by Sam, "Is he alright?" I asked under my breath.

Sam nodded, "Just a little starstruck is all." he replied.

I gave him a confused look before leaving his side to introduce myself and Derek.

I walked over to the blonde, beckoning Derek to come with me.

"Hi my names Charlize," I then pointed to Derek, "this is Derek. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you last week."

He just stared.

Derek shifted uncomfortably, "I'm gonna leave I've got to meet with Bindi." he said before giving me a side hug and leaving the room.

I started to get uncomfortable. Sam rushed to my aid sensing that I was weirded out.

"Johnson, man you're weirding her out." Sam said.

The blonde snapped out of it and blushed, "Sorry. I'm just amazed that I'm actually meeting you. Your an amazing dancer I've been watching you for a while. I'm Jack Johnson by the way." the blond- Jack said.

I laughed, "thank you. I'm happy to hear that I have fans that have been watching me for a while."

"It's no problem."

"Before I have to actually start practice with hayes, why do they call you Johnson?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled, "My best friend's name is Jack Gilinsky so usually people refer to us by our last names."

I smiled, "makes sense." I said. Giving him one last smile I turned to see Hayes and Nash talking while Sam was texting.

"Grier! Get your butt in front of the mirror!" I shouted sternly.

"Mrs. White? What are you doing here?" Nash said scared.

All of looked at each other and burst out laughing. I fell down in laughter.

"Mrs. White? What did you do to the poor lady to make her scare you like this?" Sam asked.

Nash blushed, "Nothing, just rehearse."

Johnson came over to me, "Need help?" he asked.

I nodded. He held his hand out and he took it, pulling me to my feet. I thanked him before turning to Hayes.

"Okay, do you know any dance moves besides the ones that are popular on the internet?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

I clicked my tongue, "Okay, let's start off easy," I walked over to him until I was about arms length away from him. "Put your left arm on waist," he did so. I put my left hand on his shoulder, "now put your right hand in mine." We interlocked fingers.

"Okay, I want you to take a step backwards, then forwards 3 times."

We started moving forwards and backwards, "Good" I smiled at him. "While doing that you are going to go left to right."

He took a deep breath, "Okay, " he breathed.

After 30 minutes he was good with that and he knew how to spin me around and bring me back to him perfectly.

"Let's take a break" I suggested.

"Yeah, " he agreed.

We walked back over to the guys.

I plopped myself next to Hayes on the floor in front of Sam. I turned slightly to face Hayes, "This week we'll be doing the Cha Cha to Cheerleader by OMI." I told him.

He cheered at the song choice, "do you have any ideas for the performance?" Hayes asked curiously.

I pursed my lips, mulling over all the ideas I had thought of. The perfect one came to mind, "I was thinking that we have a school set up. You played football right?"

Hayes nodded.

"Well, you're wearing your football jersey and I'm a cheerleader. We are in a relationship. And you know we start dancing. If you have any ideas tell me. Or anything to add on to that" I told him.

"I like that idea. I go to my locker and there's a picture of you in there and then I close my locker and we start dancing." He said.

I grinned, "We have our idea now it's time to learn the dance. "

 **This is them rehearsing during week one: Week One Rehearsal Also next chapter will be there first performance in front of the judges!**


End file.
